


A Lovely Sunday Morning

by hwangsungfairy



Series: HwangSung Short Stories [4]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Jinyoung and Jihoon are siblings, Kids!Jinyoung & Jihoon, M/M, Parents HwangSung!AU, Parents!Au, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Instead of sleeping in, Jinyoung and Jihoon have plans that involve stuffed toys and attacking their dads.





	A Lovely Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Parents Hwangsung AU as per requested by @hasanaheart and @jisungricegrain on Twitter! I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Have fun reading, and kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3

“Did you bring Mister Teddy Bear?” Jihoon whispered, checking how many weapons (read: stuffed toys) they had brought with them. Jinyoung nodded frantically, showing off said teddy bear. Jihoon brought the triceratops stuffed toy closer to his chest, eyes sparkling a bit. They only had one stuffed toy each, but that should be enough for the upcoming battle. 

“Ready?” Jinyoung asked, grinning evilly. 

“Always,” Jihoon replied, and he twisted the knob of their parent’s bedroom as quietly as possible. 

The door opened without a noise, and Jihoon went in first. Jinyoung followed his steps, and he closed the door behind them. Their dads’ room was completely dark, except for a few rays of light piercing through their blinds. It was very faint, though, so the two brothers waited until their eyes were used to the darkness before heading closer to the bed.

Jisung was sleeping on his right side, with Minhyun back hugging him, head buried into his neck. They were still deep into their slumber, and the only thing which could be heard was their respective breathes, almost in synch. Jihoon climbed on the bed first, and checked if any of their dads had noticed the added weight on the mattress. But none of them moved. Jihoon nodded to himself, and sent an approving look to Jinyoung, who immediately joined him. They giggled silently as Minhyun let out a weird noise, and merely hugged Jisung closer to his chest. The two siblings looked at each other.

“So, who do you take?” Jinyoung said, playing with the teddy bear and making it look like it was ready to fight. 

“I’m taking papa, you take daddy.”

“Gotcha.”

Jihoon crawled to Jisung’s side, while Jinyoung got closer to Minhyun. The brothers shared a last, knowing glance, and they started poking their fathers, pulling their hair and pinching their arms. Jisung was the first one who let out a pained noise, and sleepily opened his confused eyes. He blinked, and croaked a “what”, his voice heavy with tiredness. Minhyun also woke up, his arms not leaving Jisung’s waist around which they were tightly circled. He turned his head towards the cause of his pain, aka Jinyoung. As it seemed their parents were conscious enough, the two brothers gave each other a signal, and with a yell, started using their stuffed toys to attack. 

Once Jinyoung had beat up Minhyun enough with the teddy bear while Jihoon had used the triceratops to mess with Jisung’s hair and face, they switched places by rolling on the bed over their parents, and attacked them with more fervor. After having their eardrums blown because of way too much screaming and stuffed toys into their faces for a Sunday morning, Jisung and Minhyun finally countered. Jinyoung and Jihoon didn’t have time to wonder about their dads’ coordination that Jisung stole their stuffed toys, and that they were both tackled on the mattress by Minhyun. 

“AAAAAAH!” Jinyoung screamed.

“JINYOUNG!” Jihoon yelled, fighting Minhyun’s strong embrace. 

Jisung, one stuffed toy in each hand, used them to attack their sons, making them squeal all the more. Jinyoung hugged the teddy bear, and didn’t let go, even as Jisung tried to get it back. Jihoon understood the idea, but unfortunately Minhyun let himself fall on him, therefore suffocating him for a few seconds. Jihoon complained, and pushed his hands flat against Minhyun’s chest, trying to get him off him in vain. 

“Do you give up?” Minhyun said, trying not to laugh at Jihoon’s face squished against his chest. 

“Yes daddy, I give up!”

“Jihoon, no!” Jinyoung protested, his teddy bear still in his arms. 

“Jihoon, yes!” Jisung agreed, and he picked up Jinyoung in his arms, along with his teddy bear. Jinyoung squealed, but eventually also gave up. 

Soon, Jisung and Minhyun were sitting on their bed with their sons in their arms, backs against the bedframe. Jinyoung and Jihoon had kept the stuffed toys with them, and their dads were very relieved that they had calmed down. Minhyun slipped an arm around Jisung’s waist, while keeping his other arm around Jihoon. Jisung’s head was resting on his husband’s shoulder, one arm around Jinyoung, while his free hand was holding one of Jihoon’s. 

“So, why the sudden attack on this lovely Sunday morning?” Jisung enquired, eyebrows raised.

“We have to train in case bad guys would infiltrate the house!” Jihoon explained, nodding to himself. 

“Did you watch Home Alone again?” Minhyun asked, sighing. 

“Yes, with uncle Seongwoo!” Jinyoung confirmed.

“Could we get lightsabers? Uncle Niel showed us Star Wars and they had those!” Jihoon suddenly said, squeezing his dinosaur into his embrace.

“He showed you Star Wars?!” Jisung choked, “I need to call him.”

“It wasn’t scary, papa! When we watched Transformers with daddy it wasn’t scary either,” Jinyoung added, nodding.

There was a silence as Jisung gaped, turned to Minhyun and glared at him. Minhyun, feeling the daggers in his husband’s eyes, broke their embrace with an embarrassed cough and purposefully looked away. Jinyoung and Jihoon’s eyes flew from one parent to the other, not understanding what was wrong with Jinyoung’s previous statement.

“Did Jinyoung just say they watched Transformers with you?” Jisung asked, his frown intensifying as he uttered one word after the other, slowly. 

“We watched all of them,” Jihoon said, but seeing Jisung’s expression he understood a bit too late that he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

Minhyun let out another cough, fingers carding Jinyoung’s hair in an obviously nervous manner. 

“Hwang Minhyun, I’m talking to you,” Jisung said, crossing his arms, eyebrows still furrowed.

“I love you?” Minhyun finally replied, a sheepish look painted all over his face.

Jisung cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Okay, yes, we watched Transformers together,” Minhyun admitted.

Jisung opened his mouth, probably to deliver a long lecture about how their sons were too young to be exposed to this much violence and how they had plenty of movies and cartoons for children, when Jihoon poked Jisung’s arms with his triceratops.

“Papa, it’s okay, we can watch them with you too!”

“Oh yes, papa can we do that?” Jinyoung immediately asked, begging Jisung with pleading eyes. 

“Please?” Jihoon added, pouting cutely on purpose.

Their sons acting cute obviously affected Jisung, and the dark aura surrounding him seemed to melt away completely as Jihoon and Jinyoung beamed at him. 

“Okay, okay, come here,” Jisung said as he hugged their two children, tightly. 

Jihoon and Jinyoung let out happy noises as they cuddled their dad, stuffed toys forgotten in Minhyun’s arms. They broke their embrace, and the two kids started laughing at they saw Minhyun hiding against the triceratops and poking at Jisung’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun said in a funny voice, moving the triceratops as he spoke. 

Jisung obviously had a hard time holding back from laughing, and he eventually kissed the triceratops’s nose. 

“You’re forgiven,” he said, and Minhyun put the triceratops away to lean in for a quick kiss on the lips.

“Ew,” Jinyoung made a face.

“Ewww,” Jihoon approved.

Jisung chucked at their reaction, and let himself be hugged by a clingy Minhyun.

“Breakfast?” Minhyun offered, arms still tight around Jisung’s middle.

“Yes!!!”

Jihoon and Jinyoung got off the bed, not forgetting the stuffed toys, and ran to the kitchen. That made their parents smile, and Jisung pinched Minhyun’s sides.

“Ouch!”

“That’s your punishment,” Jisung said, and he was about to move when Minhyun pinned him to the mattress, using all of his weight to push him on his back.

“Hey-” Jisung’s protest died as Minhyun initiated a deep, loving kiss. 

Jisung protested again, more for the show of it, pushing Minhyun’s chest in vain, eventually giving up and running his hands through his husband’s hair. They kissed for a while, tongues gently playing with one another in their open-mouthed kisses. Each time Jisung thought Minhyun would stop, he only kept going on, and Jisung was weak for so much affection on a day where he knew they could just laze around in bed. 

“Baby, the kids wanted breakfast,” Jisung reminded Minhyun as the latter started laying kisses in his neck, making him shiver.

“Hm-hm, I know, I’m going,” Minhyun answered while sucking on a sensitive spot, this time making Jisung gasp. 

“C’mon, let’s go for real!” Jisung scolded him.

Minhyun giggled, and went for a last kiss on the lips. 

“I love you,” Minhyun said, eyes sparkling.”

“I know,” Jisung replied, pulling Minhyun’s cheek playfully, “I love you too.”

It took Jihoon yelling “I’m hungry!!” for Minhyun to finally stop staring adoringly at his husband, and they moved to the kitchen for a happy family breakfast. 

“So we’re watching Transformers today?”

“Jinyoung!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3


End file.
